Sugar Rush
by WhyAmIalwaysLoisLane
Summary: 1. New Boy meets Boy, New Boy fancies Boy. New Boy wants boy, Boy doesn't want New boy. (Dean/Cas) 2. Brothers meets Boy. Brothers fight over boy. Boy is tired of their shit. (Sam/Gabriel, Sam/Lucifer) 3. Stripper Girl meets Teacher. Girl wants Teacher. (Anna/Bela) High School AU. Teacher-Student Relationship AU. Stripper/Exotic Dance- AU
1. Chapter 1: Hello Sugar

Dean sluggishly rubbed his eyes and blinked in the morning sunlight, as it blistered his eyes, presently raw from alcohol induced sleep. Dean's room contained a mattress and a fortress of cardboard boxes. Instead of unpacking, like Sam, Dean has drunk his weight in whiskey and passed out on the bare mattress. You could say he wasn't looking forward to his first day of his new High School at all. He flopped off the mattress onto the stubbornly fluffy floor and ransacked each cardboard box until he found jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a pale green flannel shirt. He changed briefs then began pulling on the clothes he'd found, before pulling the beat up leather jacket he'd used as a blanket last night and shoved his arms through it. Sammy had packed Dean a school bag and left it on the landing outside his room, it was a leather 'satchel' as Sam called it, that matched Dean's jacket. Dean made a mental note to be nice to Sammy; the fourteen year old didn't get Dean. He tried, but failed.

Dean trudged down the pine lined staircase and plodded into the kitchen, smiling and ruffling Sam's hair as he sat down.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean smiled and began tucking into the bacon sandwich his mother had set before him.

"Dean, it's Sam, Sammy's a chubby twelve year old!" The teen wined, braces flashing in the natural light. Mary was a big believer in saving energy.

"Now you two, play nice and Dean, look after your brother at school." Mary smiled, setting down two tumblers of orange juice and wiping down her apron with her hands. "High Schools a mean place sweetie." Sam and Dean had been home-schooled in Kansas, Dean only up to age of eleven when he decided he wanted to go to High School. Now in his final year, he felt like punching wide-eyed eleven year old Dean. John, their father, walked into the kitchen, hands dripping with motor oil. He stopped to kiss Mary on the cheek, before washing his hands in the sink.

"She's all yours Dean." After drying his hands, he reached into his pants pocket and tossed over a clump of clinking metal. Dean caught it and felt his jaw drop.

"The Impala?" His father had been fixing up a 1967 Chevy Impala for the last two years, with Dean's assistance. Now it was his. His first day wasn't going as horrid as Dean expected.

"Yes, you're to give Sammy a ride to and from school, I don't want him on those buses." John patted Sam's arm and smiled, Mary and John had a habit of bubble wrapping Sam.

"Come on Sammy, you're riding shot gun." Dean winked, finished the last of his sandwich and jogged out of the house, Sammy hot on his tails.

* * *

They pulled up to the school; it was bustling with people, like ants round a picnic. Sam beamed as he took it all in.

"Make sure you enjoy yourself, Dean. Don't spend all day moping about missing Jo, you can call her tonight." Sam smiled. Dean laughed then nodded, watching his little brother run off. Jo had been his best friend in Kansas; Jo had helped him when he'd struggled determining his sexuality. Happily and to Dean's dismay, they both found they batted for the other team. The two of them settling into a platonic relationship and becoming the other's best friend.

Sighing, Dean drove round to the car park, parked the Impala and got out. He leant against the bonnet for a moment, catching the eye of a sandy haired boy who looked around his age and winking. The boy smirked and winked back, quirking an eyebrow.

This day was definitely getting better.

He hauled his bag over his shoulder and began the trek into the office.

* * *

His locker was Locker 283, and according the stout woman from the office that was near the Art department. Dean stepped out of the office, with his timetable, map and locker combination, new books and homeroom number balanced in one hand, phone in the other.

"Want some help with that, Sugar?" A sultry voice, a female voice, with British under-tones purred from beside him. He looked over and found a curvy girl dressed in a short tartan skirt and plain white shirt and a tan leather jacket. Her hair was wavy and honey blonde, pulled back with a few strands falling in front of pale green eyes. "I know everybody and I don't know you."

"I'm Dean, I'm new." Dean smiled, sliding his phone back into his pocket and sliding his junk into the bag.

"I guessed." She smiled. "By the way, I'm not hitting on you." Bela grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't assume so." Dean furrowed his brow and stared at the girl.

"DYKE!" A boy in the far corridor shouted and Bela swung and flipped him off.

"Ahh." Dean grinned.

"Bela Talbot, school Dyke." She sighed, offering him her hand.

"Dean Winchester, faggot." He shook her hand. Bela smirked.

"You? Really? Hmm... I like you." Bela linked her arm through Dean's. "You can be my beard." Bela reminded Dean of Jo. He laughed along with her and followed her lead through the corridor. "Ooh, warning it's the Novak's." Bela stopped in her tracks and pulled Dean over to the lockers.

"Novak's?" Dean questioned.

"They're school Royalty. They have a massive family, there's like eight brothers, six of which come here, and an infamous older sister." Bela peered over Dean's shoulder to the opening door. Dean turned to watch.

The Novak's walked through the school like they owned it; leading the group was the Sandy haired guy from the parking lot, who winked at Dean as he passed. His smile radiated mischief and his eyes twinkled when he walked past. He smiled as he placed a red lollipop between his teeth. He was walking alongside a boy taller than him but fairer. They were dressed different to each other, the fairer wearing only a white t-shirt and jeans but holding a denim shirt, whereas the sandy blonde was wearing a grey button up shirt under a sandy jacket and over jeans. They walked in front of a dark skinned boy dress mostly in black and a pale skinned boy with pitch black hair who dressed like Dean. The next brother was skinny and a fairer blonde; he wore a black blazer and a low V-necked grey shirt. He was conversing with the most beautiful boy Dean had ever seen.

The boy, no man, was around the same height as Dean. He wasn't heavily built like the men Dean usually went for, he was lean but the tight white button up he wore didn't hide anything. It was pulled tight across his biceps and back, making Dean go weak at the knee. His face was turned away from Dean, his eyes roamed up and down his body. He wore tight jeans that hugged his ass to perfection, Dean felt his eyes widen as the boy turned slightly and Dean acknowledged the tightness in the front of his jeans. Then he turned, and Dean saw his face. He was beautiful, like an Angel, sculpted like Michael Angelo yet still he looked innocent, naive. Dean didn't think he could be any more gorgeous. That's when Dean caught his eyes. They were the most stunning blue, piercing blue and Dean felt himself drowning in those great sapphire lakes that Dean could just stare into for days.

The boy caught his eye and smiled, and Dean smiled back, goofily. The boy laughed a bit then returned to talking to the blonde boy.

"You fancy Castiel!" Bela whispered after pinching Dean, to tear his attention away from Castiel fine ass as he walked away.

"His name's Castiel?" Dean asked, half interested, half amused by the name.

"Yeah, that was Balthazar that Castiel was talking too. There's Gabriel, Lucifer, Raphael, Michael, Balthazar and Castiel, who go here." Bela smiled at smitten Dean. "Oh, shit, look at the time. We're late. Come on Lover boy!" Bela grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him to class.


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar Me Sweet

_**When Dean found out what Balthazar did for a living.**_

**This Chapter should be read with 'Pour some sugar on me' played on high Volume.**

**Chapter Title From: Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard. (tis the ultimate stripper song and will be used repeatedly in this fic :)**  
**~Eli**

* * *

Dean had been attending Thomas Jefferson High for two and a half weeks now, and presently he was sat in 'The Blue Oyster club', well it was a dance club/strip club, where Bela worked on Friday's; Friday's were Dyke nights. Bela worked as a dancer to put herself through High School and pay for the flat she rents. When Bela came out two years ago, her parent's cut her off, so now she works part time at BOC and waitresses Monday through to Thursday's. She'd saved enough for this year's rent and next year's, now she was saving for a car; in the meantime Dean said he'd drive her to and from work, being the gentleman he was. So as a thank you for driving her for the past two weeks, Bela had taken him out. She was sat next to him, sipping a virgin Apple Martini, which Dean had pointed out was just Apple juice.

"It sounds better." Bela stuck her tongue out and sipped her 'appletini'. Dean spun on the bar stool to lean against the bar, watching the dancers. None of them fazed him, or even attracted him. None of them where Castiel. Dean could just imagine Castiel standing up on the podium in tight black briefs and swaying his hips to the pulsing beat. Dean quickly crossed his legs and turned back to the bar.

"Hey, Bela?" Dean began, only to find Bela's seat empty and her half across the room, flirting with a fiery red-head. Dean cursed Bela under his breath and ordered another drink. He kept his head down as he felt someone move beside him and lean over the bar. The man's hand fell into Dean's focal range and he called to the bartender. The voice was deep, smooth like chocolate and made Dean's cock twitch. Dean eyed him from the corner of his eye.

It was Castiel. He looked hot. In a tight black button up shirt, those tight jeans and a pale trench coat.

"Can I have a Cosmopolitan, a Bloody Mary and a White Wine Spritzer and a diet coke, please?" Castiel asked, sitting down on Bela's stool, as the bartender made the drinks. Castiel remained facing the bar; Dean looked up and caught his eye. "Hello, Dean, isn't it?"

"Yes, Dean." Dean smiled at Castiel.

"I'm here picking up my brothers. Hence the diet coke." Castiel laughed and looked up at Dean.

"I'm here with Bela; it was supposed to be a night out as payback for being her chauffeur to work." Dean smiled back at him, took a sip of his drink before pulling off his coat. "As you can see she's ran off."

"Well you'll just have to settle for me." Castiel grinned and took a sip of the drink in front of him, before coughing. "Well that was alcoholic." Dean laughed, patting Castiel on the back as he continued coughing. "The Cosmopolitan is for Balthazar, and he has it strong."

"You wimp, it's not that bad." Dean laughed, smirking when Castiel straightened up.

"Oh really, you try it." Castiel raised an eyebrow and pushed the glass towards him; Dean raised an eyebrow back and chucked back a gulp of the drink.

"FUCK!" Dean cursed, "That's fucking strong, has your brother got a steel liver?"

"Obviously you haven't." Castiel replied, hiding a smile.

"I am sensing a challenge?" Dean pouted his lips a little, sensing Castiel's flirting.

"You know what, they can get a taxi home, you're on." Castiel picked up the remainder of the liquor and clinked Dean's whiskey glass and tossed it back.

* * *

Dean woke the next morning with a banging headache, and no memory of the night before. He fidgeted on the bed, stopping when his head spun. He refused to open his eyes for the fear of sunlight, when something or someone swung their arm across him and snuggled into his bare chest. His eyes shot open. There was a messy mop of black hair in the corner of his eye.

"Morning." Dean whispered, to wake up his mystery man. The man woke up groggily.

"Morning." He stretched and looked up at Dean with those bright blue eyes. "DEAN!?" He shouted in a whisper.

"CASTIEL!?" Dean replied, as shocked.

The memories came flooding back; the shots of vodka, the kiss in the alley, the hand job in the Taxi, then the mind-blowing sex. Dean could remember every inch of Castiel's perfect... _body. _Dean moved the duvet to see Castiel's naked body beside his.

"Did we?" Castiel asked, shifting away from Dean. Dean sat up, realised he was sat on something and moved it. He showed Castiel the used condom and nodded. "Shit." Castiel flopped back onto the bed.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, taking in the room that wasn't his.

"We're at mine." Castiel replied.

"Do you have your own flat?" Dean asked.

"My mother and father own this building, so they gave us our own flats, be and Balthazar share one. I doubt he came home last night." Castiel sighed, adjusting the covers.

"There's no point in that, I've seen it before." Dean laughed, attempting to calm his own nerves as well as Castiel's.

"You called me Cas last night." Castiel smiled.

"I believe I more screamed it..." Dean smirked.

"No one calls me Cas anymore, I get Cassy, Castiel and a few other things Balthazar picked up. I like it." Castiel smiled.

"Okay, Cas." Dean smiled. "Where do we go from here?" Cas sighed.

"I don't know." Cas turned over and looked up at Dean. They were silent for a good few minutes before the door swung open. Balthazar stood there in a towel.

"Fuck Buddies. There's your answer. Both of you aren't ready for any type of relationship but from what I heard, the sex was great." He watched as the two stared at each other, and then left.

Cas sat up, pulled on a shirt then turned to Dean.

"I think you should go." Castiel stared at Dean. Insulted and feeling cheap, Dean stood up. The sheet fell and he got dressed, flaunting what Castiel was missing as he went.

"I'm gone."

* * *

"DEAN, DEAN, DEAN!" Bela ran through the school halls to Dean, he hadn't heard from her since Saturday night. "I have something to tell you."

"Me too." Dean, still feeling rejected and cheap, turned to Bela. Bela looked great as always; she wore tight leather trousers with a rip in the knee, one of Dean's too small flannel shirts and a long trench coat. A trench coat like the one Castiel was wearing on Saturday.

"Okay, you go first." Bela said through panted breaths.

"No, you." Dean replied, leaning against his locker, still worn out from Saturday evening. Bela opened her mouth to talk just as the bell rang, Bela cursed and clamped her hand onto Dean's forearm and dragged him towards their English Class. Last week, in English, their teacher declared she was leaving to migrate to Africa to save orphans and get chained to a fence to fight for Civil Rights. So today was the first day of the new Teacher. The hottest news since Dean's arrival. Bela rushed to class, coming to a halt when she stepped inside the Room. Dean peered over Bela's shoulder.

Leaning over the desk was a tall willowy red-head, in a tight black pencil skirt and floating pinstriped white blouse. The woman looked over through hazel eyes and her pale pink lips created a perfect 'O' shape as her eyes clocked on Bela.

"Bela?" The woman whispered.

"Anna?" Bela screeched.

"It's Miss Milton here, Bela." Anna Milton replied, brushing down her skirt.

"You're our teacher?" Bela whispered.

"Yes I am. Now take your seat." Miss Milton snapped, returning behind her desk.

"Bela. Bela." Dean poked the girl until she sat in the desk beside him. "Who's she?"

"The girl I fucked on Saturday." Bela replied. "Anyway what's your big news?"

"You fucked a teacher!" Dean shouted, louder than anticipated. Bela slapped him.

"I didn't know she was a teacher then! Anyway, Sammy told me you hadn't been home? Who did you bed?" Bela Smirked, raising an eyebrow and taking a gulp of her diet Coke.

"Castiel Novak." Dean whispered. Bela spit her drink across the table and hit Chuck on the back of the head.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet, Sugar, Candy Man

Dean watched Bela's face during English, watched her process what she had been told. That Dean Winchester in his first three weeks had slept with Castiel Novak. Bela managed to bite her lip in the far corner, which Dean did not think was humanely possible, then she flipped through her notepad, tearing a corner away and scribbling down a message.

**Who Topped?**

_You little shit._

**_WHO TOPPED!?_**

_errrr_

**HOLY SHIT CAS TOPPED! CASTIEL NOVAK TOPPED!**

_Yes. Yes he did. ;)_

"You dirty bas-" Bela began, but was cut short as _Miss Milton_ began handing out novels. As she leant into Chuck's desk to answer his question, Dean lost Bela's attention. Dean sighed and found his eyes wandering to Castiel's empty seat. A torn copy of _Romeo and Juliet _landed on his desk with a slam, snapping Dean's attention back to his desk.

"You awake Dean?" Miss Milton smirked, as Dean's expression sharpened and smiled all teeth.

"Well I am now, Miss Milton." Dean replied, picking up the book and pretending to flick through it.

"Good, I will be giving you a book each fortnight. You are too read it and then write me a one thousand word essay on your interpretation of the novel, play, etc. One week to read the book, one week to write the essay." There was a ripple of groans and complaints. Dean caught Bela's eye and rolled his. "I will not be handing out any other homework so suck it up. I'm being kind." She returned to the desk and sat down. Dean stared down at the book, wondering if Sam had read it and Sammy could do his essay. When he looked back, Bela's face worried him. She had a plan, and by the way she turned to him with an evil grin, he could tell it would involve him. Bitch.

* * *

The end of the lesson came, still no Castiel. Bela propped her bag on the table, pulled out a compact and a thin black tube. She applied a deep red lipstick and blew Dean a kiss.

"Come on Deedee!" She linked him and began out of the room, winking at Miss Milton as she went.

"Deedee is not sticking." Dean laughed, before Bela came to a stop in front of him. Dean once again, peered over her shoulder to see Castiel standing in front of them.

"Can I speak to Dean?" Castiel asked, his azure eyes flicking up to Bela, ghosting over Dean and back down to the floor.

"Mr Winchester?" Bela turned to him, in a voice that made her more British.

"Yes, Miss Talbot." Dean replied, attempting an accent himself.

"There's a man here to see you. He wishes for an audience with your greatness. Nice Accent by the way, Sir." Bela replied, fighting off giggles on the last sentence.

"Well send him in woman!" Dean smirked, as Bela stepped aside and skipped off.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel gave him a weak smile and Dean tried not to swoon at his voice.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled, sticking his hands in his pocket. Cas quickly took Dean's hand and whisked him off.

When Cas put Dean down they were in the men's bathroom, which was presently empty.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean snapped, before all arguments were silenced by Cas' lips.

Dean collapsed into the kiss immediately, his hands falling to Cas' waist and pulling him closer. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, as his hands roamed through Dean's short hair. Castiel's lips were soft but hungry as they moved against Dean's. They broke apart at the sound of an opening door; Dean clamped his hands onto Castiel's collar and pulled him into a stall. Castiel locked the stall behind him, and returned to roaming his hands across Dean's chest. Dean pulled Castiel closer, so his lips where beside the other boys ear.

"What happened to leaving?" Dean whispered before nibbling on Castiel's earlobe. Castiel didn't reply, he just bit down on his bottom lip and gripped Dean's shoulders.

"It d-d-d-didn't Wor-" Castiel was cut off by a sharp hiss from his own throat. Dean had moved his head to Castiel's neck and was trailing kisses to his collarbone. Dean sucked at the soft skin at the base of Castiel's neck.

"DEAN!" Bela's voice radiated through the boy's bathroom. "Seriously Dean, I know you are here." Dean removed himself from Castiel. "The bathroom's empty, they all ran off when I came in." Dean unlocked the stall door and stepped outside. Bela raised an eyebrow that spoke a thousand innuendo's, but surprisingly didn't.

"What is it?" Dean asked, Castiel close behind him, rubbing his neck.

"It's Sam."

* * *

**You know you have to sort out your priorities when you're writing a bathroom kissing scene and the only thing concerning you is where to put the apostrophes. fml.**

**Well, Third Chapter. I do hope you like it.**

**Title From: Candyman by Christina Agurlerirf dsk. (thingy)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

**Too See What's happened with Sam...**  
**JUST FYI: I'm English, so for me the Age of Content is Sixteen, hence the no underage Warning... because to me it's not... yet :P**  
**Just finished it: BEWARE Angst :)**

* * *

Dean ran. He ran like he'd never run before. People, corridors, teachers telling him to slow down, were all a blur. He followed Bela, her hand in his, Castiel close behind him. Everything flashed through Dean's mind. The worst things that could have happened to his baby brother in the time they'd been apart. All the scandalous headlines John had tutted at in the paper flashed in his cranium, getting worse and worse as they ran. Bela came to a halt outside a room labelled 'The School Nurse'. Dean took a deep breath before running in through the door.

Sam sat on a plastic blue chair holding an ice pack to a black eye.

"Hey Dean." Sam croaked, putting the ice pack down in his lap and coughed. Dean fell to his knees in front of Sam and embraced him.

"What the hell happened Sammy?" Dean mumbled into the fourteen year old's shoulder.

"Some kids were calling you, Dean, and Bela! They were calling you horrible things. I told them to stop it, that's my brother. Then they carried on so I shouted louder, and kicked one of their bags, that's when he hit me. It would have been worse if Gabriel hadn't stepped in." Sam smiled, winced then placed the pack back to his eye. Dean turned to the side to see Gabriel; the fifteen year old had a split lip and a lollipop between his teeth. Castiel was already by his side.

"Where on Earth was Raphael?" Cas asked, hugging his brother.

"Raphael was the guy who hit him." Gabriel sighed, licking the lollipop and wincing. "Don't worry, I've already phoned Zachariah, but fat lot of good that will do. He'll back him up."

"Why?" Dean snapped. "Who the hell is Zachariah?"

"Zachariah is our 'legal guardian' whilst father's away. Raphael called you a fag, and Bela a dyke, he saw you leave Cas' apartment on Sunday." Gabriel sighed, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and placing a piece of ice in a cloth to his lip. "If it means anything, Lucifer and Michael are pissed," the Nurse tutted as she filled out a form, "off." Bela rubbed Dean's shoulder.

The door swung open, revealing Anna with a concerned expression. She rushed over to Gabriel, pulled him into a hug and kissed his head.

"Stop smothering me, Anna!" Gabriel pouted.

"What'd you think you were doing getting into a fight!? You're only fifteen!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'm sixteen in 9 months! Anyway, Raphael punched Sam, with no reason so I hit him, he hit me back then got pulled off to the Principal's Office, and I'd hardly say it was a fight. I was protecting the Winchester Honour." Gabriel looked at Sam and winked, the response was so subtle Dean wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't have been looking for it, Sam blushed and lowered his eyes, pressing the icepack to his cheek.

_Sam. Gabriel. No._ Dean thought, before stopping. His baby brother could be with whom he liked, who was he to judge! He'd just made out with Gabriel's older brother in the school bathrooms; he couldn't critique Sam's love life. He could have fun with it though. Dean eyed Gabriel, looking the boy up and down.

"I think you boys are ready to go, be careful Samuel, and Gabe, I'll see you sometime next week?" The nurse stood up, sighing as Gabriel hopped off the table and winking at the Nurse.

"See you next week Sandra!" Gabriel grinned, swaggering out of the room. Dean looked at Sam.

"Do you want to go home? I can call mom." Dean laid his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Dean. Don't follow me round school though; I've got Jess and Gabe now." Jessica Moore was a new friend of Sammy's, all pretty with waves of creamy blonde locks and smurf blue eyes.

"Okay." Sam hopped off the chair and walked away, turning the same direction as Gabriel. Dean, Bela, Cas, Anna and _Sandra _were left. Anna caught eyes with Bela then flounced out in a flash of red hair.

"Okay, someone going to explain that?" Cas asked, Bela looked to him, to Dean, back to Cas then to Sandra.

"Not here." Bela replied, linking arms with both boys and walking out of the room.

The three decided not to attend their next class; instead they sat on a bench outside. Bela lit a cigarette and Dean bit his nails.

"So, gonna explain what's going on with my sister, well half-sister?" Castiel leant across the table, eyebrows raised and lips pursued. Dean looked to Bela, who took a long, long drag of her cigarette and blew out in a deep sigh.

"I slept with your half-sister." Bela said, before taking another drag.

"You and Anna? Isn't that illegal? Since she's a teacher?" Castiel asked. "It'd be worse if she taught... she teaches you, doesn't she?"

"Both of us." Dean replied.

"It was this Saturday, when you two hooked up." Bela added. Dean's eyes widened and looked down.

"How do you know?" Cas asked, brows furrowed. Dean kept his head down.

"I went to a bar with Dean; last I saw was he was taking shots with you. Then Sammy tells me he hasn't been home and Gabe confirms that he left your apartment Sunday morning. I am not thick Castiel." Bela rolled her eyes and blew smoke in Cas' face.

"Oh, well I guess..." Castiel rolled off.

"Me and Bela have a hook-up policy. We tell each other, no one else." Dean smiled. "It's what I had with my friend Jo."

"Jo." Bela replied, as if testing the word on her tongue. "Jo was your best friend before me wasn't she?" Bela asked, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Yes, In Kansas." Dean replied, eyeing Bela.

"Anyway Castiel, I feel the need to Best Friend Interrogate." Bela sighed.

"You cannot, Bela, I've known you for four years." Cas replied.

Bela sat on top of the Bench, stretching back, one foot on the table, head by Dean, stomach by Cas.

"Yup, now I've got my boys. I've got boys. I did not expect this." Bela smirked, blowing smoke up into the air. Dean caught Cas' eye, and he grinned. "What you two up too?"

"Oh Nothing." Dean said, before, "NOW!" Dean and Castiel attacked the girl, Dean tickling her neck, Cas her stomach until Bela's laughter began leaking tears from her eyes.

* * *

Sam arrived home before Dean, which relieved him. He'd put a brave face on for his older brother, like he always did. He settled into his bed and began crying. His hands still shook and the sobbing made it worse. Sam pulled his duvet off his bunk bed and wrapped it around him in a bid to stop the shaking. He flicked on the TV and attempted to pour his attention into an episode of Scooby Doo. The sun had gone down earlier today, so it was already pretty dark, Sam wasn't worried about Dean. Dean could take care of himself, unlike Sam. Sam clenched his fists in anger and shook off his duvet. It'd be his birthday in four or so months, they'd started High School Mid-year, and today was January the 14th. January the 14th, the day Sam was a coward.

Sam pouted his bottom lip, and then bit it.

_Tap. Tap. BANG. _

"SHIT!"

"Try to hit the bloody Window Gabe!"

Sam crawled to his window, cracking it open and peering out.

"Hey Moose! Coming down?" Gabriel and Jessica stood in the garden beaming up at Sam. Sam popped back inside, cleaning his face and changing his shirt. It confused Sam, he couldn't place who he was trying to look good for. Sam returned to the window, sliding out, across the conservatory roof and shimmying down the drain pipe. Mary was holding a book club in the living room and John was still at work, hopefully with Dean.

"I'm down. Hey." Sam smiled, a little breathless.

"You okay, buddy?" Gabriel offered Sam a lollipop and smiled.

"I'm fine; I do not look like a Moose!" Sam took the lollipop off Gabriel and shared a smile with him before heading off.

* * *

"Well I've got to go now guys, my mom will be off the late shift in a couple of hours. See ya!" Jessica jumped off her swing and skipped off, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone on the swings.

The park fell suddenly silent. Sam looked across to Gabriel, the boy still held his lollipop stick between his teeth. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight. His hand dangled as he looked up.

"I don't want to go home Sammy." Gabriel said finally. "I have to face Zach and Raphael. I don't want to. Does that make me a coward?"

"No. It doesn't, it's okay to be scared." As Sam spoke, he found comforting Gabriel softening his nerves. Gabriel was staring to the sky again, tears blossoming in his eyes.

Sam stretched his hand across the empty space and grasped Gabriel's. He didn't look at him; Sam just looked forward and at the sky.


End file.
